Floating Through the Streets of Prague
by McBones2
Summary: "You said that you didn't care if you lived or died. But I care. You can't die Chuck. I don't think I can live in a world without you." Post finale
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I've had this idea in my head for a while and I finally decided to write it. I love this quote from Grey's and loved the finale of that and I just had to use the quote. This story will probably take a different turn than others. Don't know when I will update it next, I'm still thinking through some different ideas on where to go with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or Grey's.

"_Live or die. Hero or coward. Fight or give in. I'll say it again to make sure you hear me. The human life is made up of choices. Live or die. That's the important choice. And it's not always in our hands."_

Derek Shepherd, Grey's Anatomy

Episode: Death and all his friends

Blood. There was so much blood. And for once in his life Chuck Bass didn't know what to do.

Give him money or a woman any day and he would know what to do, but a gunshot wound. He had no idea.

So he lied there paralyzed on the cobblestones of Prague unable to move. Not that he was really paralyzed, he just couldn't move. He stared down the street in search for someone-anyone, but came up empty.

The streets were empty.

He was all alone.

He lowered his head to the ground and watched as his blood left his body and wound itself through the cracks in the street. He closed his eyes to rid the image from his mind for one second.

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

His eyes snapped opened and he gasped for air. 'What the hell are you doing Bass?' he thought to himself. He maneuvered his body so that he was facing the opening of the alley, the way he had come.

_Fight or give in._

He knew there were people there; people who could help.

The wound didn't hurt as much as he expected but he was losing blood. He was in shock and his movements felt numb.

But he couldn't stand. He was so exhausted.

Physically.

Mentally.

Emotionally.

And so he gripped the cold stones and dragged himself out of the alley. He slithered like a snake up to a crowd of people.

Some of them screamed.

Some of them ran away.

One of them stayed.

_Hero or Coward._

She was a petite woman with auburn hair. It was almost as curly as Blair's, Chuck thought. She rushed to his side and put pressure on the wound staining her hands with his blood. She was wearing a white coat which had been in pristine condition until she knelt by Chuck. The blood seeped into the fabric and climbed up the fibers making sure it made its mark. It was successful in its endeavor.

She said something, but it was lost to Chuck. Her white skin was entrancing and for a moment Chuck didn't know if she was real. She looked like an angel. And she was saving him and he was thankful.

He looked down at her hand, which was still putting pressure on his wound, and covered her hand with his as they both tried to stop the blood.

_Live or die._

He looked back up to see her talking on her cell phone face away from him, maybe trying to hide her fear. She hung up and turned back to him and Chuck nearly died right then.

"Blair?" he choked out and the woman gave him a sad smile. She brushed some hair away from his forehead and nodded.

"Yes." She said softly as her voice wavered. Chuck couldn't believe his eyes. He reached up to touch her face; he had to know if she was real. His thumb ran across her cheek streaking it with red and he pulled back as if stung.

Her porcelain skin was now stained with his blood. He had ruined such a perfect thing and he hated himself.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't be sorry. Just try to stay still. And stay awake for me." She pleaded as she saw his eyes flutter close. She breathed a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes but it pained her that she could clearly see the agony in them.

He looked at her blood stained coat and suddenly felt ashamed. He reached out to touch her arm and stained it with blood also.

"I've ruined you." He said and looked back to Blair's face.

"No sweetie you haven't." He wanted to believe her but couldn't. He had ruined everything that was Blair. From the way she looked at herself, from the way she lived.

Sweetie. Blair didn't say things like that. But he didn't care. He was dying and even now he had managed to ruin her.

He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them her white coat was totally red. That can't be possible, he thought to himself. He blinked again but it was still red.

"What color is your coat?" he asked. She didn't answer him but only cradled his head in her hands. He didn't need to hear her answer. Either way he had ruined everything and he was paying for it.

"I'm so sorry. I love you Blair." He said weakly, hoping she would hear him.

"I love you too."

_Chuck, _he waited to hear but it never came.

Maybe because the next time he blinked all he saw was darkness. All he felt was emptiness. He thought he heard sirens but he couldn't be sure. He was dying, he was delusional, and in the arms of someone he loved.

Or so he thought.

_I'll say it again to make sure you hear me. The human life is made up of choices. Live or die. That's the important choice. _

_And it's not always in our hands._

Reviews would be great! I hoped you liked this! I might continue this…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I didn't go in the drastic way I had intended I think I will save that for another story. But I hope you like this. Thank you for all the story alerts and reviews!

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."

Martin Luther King Jr.

The light penetrated his eyes and he snapped them shut. They stung in retaliation.

Too soon.

Too much light.

He heard people talking around him but couldn't distinguish the voices just yet. He could also hear the scuffle of footsteps. More than one pair, but that was all he could make out.

He felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him, trying to get a response.

"Sir, we need to get some information from you." He heard someone say. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a nurse hovering over him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Chuck Bass." He said with difficulty. His throat was unbelievably dry and he could barely speak. The nurse took note and brought him a plastic cup with water and a straw.

She waited until he took a few sips and proceeded with her questioning.

"Mr. Bass, is there someone I can call?"

In truth, Chuck didn't want anyone to know. He could disappear in Prague for a few months and it would be nice. But he couldn't stop the words that flowed out of his mouth.

"Nathaniel Archibald. And tell him to come alone. Please make that abundantly clear." The nurse nodded and handed him a piece of paper so he could write down the number.

He wanted to take it back. But he needed someone. Someone to rescue him and he knew Nate would come.

They were best friends and despite their differences Chuck knew he could always count on him. He knew Blair wouldn't bother coming, wouldn't care that he got shot trying to protect the only thing he had left of her.

The look in her eyes at the hospital…

It was better that they were apart. He couldn't hurt her and she could heal while he was dying in his own darkness.

The nurse briefed him on his injuries explaining that he had been shot in the stomach, which was one of the more painful places to get shot. _It would be_, Chuck thought. She also said he was one of the luckier ones. The bullet had only nicked a few of his organs and there wouldn't be any major permanent damage. But he needed to stay in the hospital a few more days for observation.

The nurse got up and headed toward the door but stopped before she exited.

"You should try and rest tonight. And I will call Mr. Archibald and make sure he comes alone."

"Thank you." Chuck breathed and was thankful when she turned the lights off in his room.

The glow of the machines kept him company and the beep of his heart monitor kept the silence away. He looked around the room noticing the chairs were empty. He thought back for a moment on what happened after he had been shot.

The woman in the white coat, Blair.

No, it wasn't her. It couldn't be.

It wasn't. Chuck decided. She wouldn't have just left him in the hospital alone even if she hated his guts.

Chuck closed his eyes and tried to recall the moment when he had first told Blair he loved her. He wanted to see the joy in her eyes again, hear her soft laughter to try and ease his aching wound. But as he drifted off to sleep the scene was gone and all he saw was darkness.

He was lying on the streets of Prague again.

But this time he was all alone and looked on as his limp body bled out.

He stepped closer and heard himself whisper something. He leaned down closer to his body and listened.

"_I'm Chuck Bass"_ the Chuck on the ground said. _"No one cares." _

Blair wasn't there to say "I do!" as she had the previous year. No one was coming to help the Chuck lying on the ground.

He left his body in search of someone to help. He ran down the alley to the bar he had passed but no one was there.

"Is anybody here?" he yelled but only got silence in response. He walked slowly back to where his body still laid. He tried to put pressure on the wound but his hands fell through. It was like he was a ghost.

He backed away in horror and slid down against a wall. He watched as the Chuck on the street struggled to breathe and finally stopped moving.

"No one cares." He himself now whispered as he leaned his head against the cold wall. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Chuck woke in a cold sweat and gripped at his sheets. But as he did so a pain shot through his stomach and Chuck tried not to let his tears fall but it felt like he was being ripped apart.

And just then the nurse came in and saw his distress and rushed to his bed.

"It's okay Mr. Bass. Just calm down I'm going to give you some more pain medication."

Chuck settled himself back down and waited for the nurse to be done administering the drugs.

"Someone's here to see you now. You've been asleep for quite a while." She smiled softly and left the room.

_Someone's here_ was all Chuck heard.

He looked up at the door and saw Nate with a worried expression on his face.

He watched as Nate came in and pulled a chair up beside the bed. He still hadn't said anything but kept his eyes trained on Chuck.

"Please say something Nathaniel. I need to know if you're real." Chuck said with all seriousness.

"You look horrible man." Nate chuckled. "But I'm glad you're okay. You scared me getting a call from a nurse saying to come as soon as possible to some hospital in Prague. I had to call in the family jet."

"Well I'm glad you're here Nathaniel. I almost didn't call you."

"Why?"

"I just… I'm in a bad place Nathaniel. I'm delusional I'm having nightmares…" Chuck trailed off.

"Delusional?" Nate asked. Chuck looked away from Nate's gaze and ran his hand through his hair.

"When I was lying in the alley where I was shot, a lady came and helped me. One second she was a total stranger the next she was Blair. As clear as day."

"But Blair is in France with Serena."

"I know. It's just I-"

"Wished it was Blair." Nate finished for him.

"Yes." Chuck said softly.

"Speaking of Blair, have you told her about your current situation?"

"No and I don't plan on telling her."

"Well I do." Nate said pulling out his phone. Chuck's heart sped up and tried to reach for Nate's phone but recoiled when the pain in his stomach returned.

"Nate please." Chuck whispered desperately.

"This is for your own good Chuck." Nate said and stood up, out of Chuck's reach.

"Nate." Chuck called again from the bed but Nate ignored his pleas and proceeded to call Blair.

She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" she sounded happy and Nate hate that he had to ruin her mood.

"Blair there's something I need to tell you."

"Are you alright? Is everything okay?" she said suddenly worried.

"I'm fine. It's Chuck." Nate listened and could hear her breathing pick up.

"What do you mean it's Chuck?"

"He's been shot." Nate said.

"Oh my god." She breathed. "Is he okay? Is he alive?" she sounded frantic now.

"He's alive, but he's in pain. I think you should come and see him."

"I…I…Nate I don't know." She said before she started to cry. Her voice became incoherent and Nate heard Serena take the phone from Blair.

"What the hell did you say to her Nate?" Serena asked.

"Chuck's been shot and you both need to get over here now." Nate said firmly.

"Oh my god. Where are you?" She asked. Nate proceeded to give her their location and hung up. Serena assured him they would be there as soon as possible. Nate hung up and sat down beside Chuck once again. Chuck glared at Nate as he sat down.

"I could kill you right now Nathaniel." Chuck growled.

"You can't. You're too weak." Nate pointed out.

"She won't come."

"She will."

"I don't want her here Nathaniel! Can't you see that?" Chuck said loudly.

"Why not?" Nate said just as loudly.

"I've done enough to her. She doesn't need to see me like this and she hates me now."

"She doesn't hate you Chuck. She loves you. You of all people should know that."

"Shut up Nate."

"No. And what do you mean you've 'done enough'?"

"I've ruined her. I've broken her heart how many times?"

"Now I'm telling you to shut up. She will come and she will forgive you end of story."

"I hate you so much right now Nate." Chuck said livid. Nate put his hand over Chuck's clenched fist. Chuck tried to pull away but Nate held his hand in place.

"I'm your best friend Chuck. And I love you enough that I'm not willing to stand by and watch you self destruct." He said and tried to look Chuck in the eyes but he had turned away.

Chuck stared at the wall his heart racing afraid that Blair would come and afraid if she didn't.

Chuck was scared.

Scared that if she came she would let him love her again.

Scared that if he blinked her white coat would be red again.

Stained with his blood.

Ruined.

Reviews would be great!


	3. Chapter 3

"What if the storm ends? And I don't see you,

As you are now, ever again.

Now it's found us, like I have found you.

I don't want to run, just overwhelm me.

What if the storm ends?

And leaves us nothing except a memory, a distant echo.

Painted in flames all peeling thunder.

Be the lightning in me that strikes relentless."

The Lightning Strikes (What if the Storm Ends?) by Snow Patrol

The plain lifted off and launched in the air. Usually Blair hated the feeling, but right now it was the only thing keeping her sane. It let her know that this was all actually happening and she was closer to Chuck every second as their plane hurtled through the air.

She looked out the window and watched as they traveled through clouds and the sky grew dark. By the time they had got the plane ready it was nearly sunset and it wouldn't take long to get to him. Maybe two hours at most for which Blair was glad.

Her heart had not stopped racing, her mind had not stopped spinning since Nate had called her and told her the news.

So she wrung her hands together in her lap not allowing the rest of her body fidget.

She was already nervous enough.

Serena sat beside her and hadn't said much since they boarded. Blair knew that Chuck and Serena's relationship was a love hate kind, but she didn't miss how Serena was still affected by the sudden change of health in her step-brother.

So they both sat there unsure of what to say to the other until Serena finally broke the silence.

"B, please say something." Serena whispered to her silent friend.

"Nate said Chuck was okay right?" Blair asked turning so she could see Serena's face.

"Yes." Serena nodded.

"What if something goes wrong? I mean there are complications all the time and what if-"

_What if the storm ends? And I don't see you, as you are now, ever again._

"Blair you have to stop thinking like that. He will be fine." Serena said firmly.

"He doesn't get to die Serena. He can't." Blair said as her voice wavered with emotion. Serena looked her best friend in the eyes and could see the worry that lied within them. She brushed a few stray hairs away from Blair's face.

"He won't."

Before today Blair hadn't minded hospitals. But now as she walked down the hall to Chuck's room it was all too unsettling.

They finally reached his room where Nate was already standing outside.

No one said anything. What were they supposed to say? So Nate simply stepped away from the door and motioned for Blair to enter.

She stepped in front of the door and rested her hand on the door knob. She looked back at Nate and Serena as they watched her every move.

"What do I say?" Blair whispered as she realized she'd never really dealt with anyone in this kind of situation.

"If anything Blair, just sit with him." Nate said softly.

She nodded and turned the knob.

She heard a click and the door opened.

Chuck heard her come in and he quickly closed his eyes. He decided to pretend he was asleep and he hoped she wouldn't stay long. But Chuck didn't always get what he wanted.

She took a chair from the side of the room and pulled it closer to his bed.

He didn't hear her sit down and then suddenly felt her presence above him. He tried to stay calm at her sudden closeness.

He felt her small hand press against the side of his face and her other hand run softly through his hair. He heard her take in a breath, probably trying to hold back her tears, and then she spoke.

"Chuck?" she whispered and it reverberated in his ears. How he'd longed to hear her voice, but he kept his eyes shut and waited for her to continue.

"Chuck?" she asked again and the pain in her voice nearly killed him. Her hands left his face and he heard her sit down in the chair she had brought over. A few minutes later she started to talk.

"I almost didn't come. But Nate and Serena said it was a good idea to come just in case." He heard her stop as a quite sob escaped her lips but she quickly recovered and continued. "I thought that I could hate you, even now when you're lying here. But I could never hate you. You mean too much to me to just let you go in an instant like I did last week." Now Chuck could see a glimmer of hope, but he wanted her gone and he needed to intervene soon.

"What you did with Jenny was horrible. And it hurt me so much." She said through her tears which were flowing steadily. "But we weren't together and you thought I didn't love you. I understand because I've done it too. It's either you or Nate. And if I'm with Nate it's to get back at you, to find some normalcy in my life. Because you don't want me. Maybe I over reacted last week and maybe you did too. You really didn't think I would show up? If you would have just stayed for ten more minutes…" she was crying harder now.

"You said that you didn't care if you lived or died. But I care. You can't die Chuck. I don't think I can live in a world without you." She whispered and picked up his hand holding it in both of hers.

He finally decided to open his eyes and he saw her small frame shuddering from her sobs. He squeezed her hands to get her attention and her eyes instantly snapped to his. He nearly gasped at the worry and compassion in her eyes. And immediately he thought he didn't deserve it.

She quickly got out of her chair and leaned over him once again.

"You're okay?" she asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Yes." He said simply and nodded. He could see her mind begin to work as her expression changed.

"You were awake this whole time weren't you?"

"Blair…"

"And you just let me ramble for five minutes?" she said getting angry.

"It was one of your more lovely speeches if I may say so." He said smugly.

"Shut up Bass!"

"You're more than welcome to leave Blair, if I'm upsetting you."

"I flew all the way from Paris for you. And I'm staying." She said and sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "So how did you get shot?"

"With a gun." He said with a smirk.

"No kidding Bass. What happened?" Blair sighed.

"I was mugged by some guys. I told them I could get them money but they didn't listen."

"You could have just told them you were Chuck Bass."

"I did. And surprisingly it didn't work." He said as he looked away from her wondering if he should tell her what they took.

"What did they take then?" Blair asked without missing a beat.

"They took the ring. And I fought back because… it was the only thing left I had of you. Of us." He said softly still avoiding her gaze. "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

Blair looked at him confused and leaned closer to him uncrossing her arms.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I love you Chuck." she said.

"I did. But you haven't heard what I need to say." He said as he tried to concentrate on what he had to say, but Blair had slipped her hand into his once again and it was causing him to lose his focus.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want you here. Did you wonder why Nate was calling you instead of me? There was a reason." He said and his voice sounded harsher than he had intended.

"And the reason is?"

"After I got shot a woman came and helped me. She was wearing a white coat and suddenly she was you. I was so happy that I was able to see you. I thought I was dying. She kneeled down and suddenly she was covered in my blood. Her jacket was ruined. And it made me realize that all I've ever done was hurt you."

"No you haven't. We were so happy once and we can get back to that place. It will take time but-"

"Blair I have hurt you in so many ways. I don't understand why you keep coming back." He said and tried to pull his hand away from hers but she held it tightly.

"I love you, you idiot! I can't deny our path has been complicated but in the end love makes everything simple." She said and got out of her chair. She stood above him and brought her hand to his face caressing it softly. "You don't get to fight for me for weeks and then tell me you don't want me anymore. Please don't leave me like that again."

He brought his hand up to cover hers but he didn't pull it away.

"I'm scared that I'll hurt you again." He whispered.

"No one is perfect Chuck. When I say I will stand by you through anything, this time I really mean it." She didn't wait for him to answer but instead lowered her head and kissed him softly. They were interrupted a few minutes later when Nate came in the room.

"Well looks like you two have made up." Nate said turning away slightly as Blair straightened her shirt.

"What do you want Nathaniel?" Chuck asked. Nate walked closer and Chuck noticed he had something in his hand.

"The police tracked down the guys who mugged you and they found this." Nate said as he handed a little black velvet box to Chuck. Chuck could barely believe this was happening. He opened the box and sure enough there was the ring sitting neatly inside almost as if anything hadn't happened.

"Thank you." Chuck whispered. Nate simply nodded and left the room shutting the door softly behind him.

Chuck looked at Blair who was staring at the black box he held.

"Can I see it?" Blair asked innocently.

"You only get to see it if I propose and I can't exactly kneel in a hospital bed."

"You don't have to kneel. It's not exactly a requirement." She said as she tried to get a look at the ring but Chuck closed the box.

"Not so fast Waldorf."

"You already know my answer."

"Do I?" he teased.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Well you have to ask me first."

"Fine." He said as he brought the box in front of her. He opened it and watched as her eyes lit up at the sight of the ring. "Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She whispered as her eyes welled up with tears. Chuck took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger where it fit perfectly. He wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't cry."

"I'm just…I'm so happy." She said and smiled and looked up at him to see him smiling back.

"Me too."

Okay, there it is. I hoped you like it and I just couldn't resist ending it on a super happy note because this is definitely not what we're going to get come season 4. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, I love hearing from all of you! And if you've never heard of Snow Patrol go listen to them. They are amazing. Especially this song.


End file.
